


oh so pretty

by scattered_dream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Noctis, M/M, Modern Era, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
Summary: No matter what gender Noctis feels on any given day, Prompto always makes his lover feel special.





	oh so pretty

**Author's Note:**

> As a genderfluid person myself, this is quite an important topic to me. Representation matters. That being said, everyone is different and no two genderfluid people share the exact same experience. 
> 
> Genderfluidity can mean an individual wants to be called more neutral pronouns; perhaps they do not identify as male or female, or feel they are somewhere in between (or even both at the same time). It could also mean a person sometimes feels exclusively male and other times exclusively female, sometimes having periods of time in between where they don't feel like they fit into either category (or perhaps they fit into both). 
> 
> While I'm hoping to write this in an accessible way, I also want to be clear that I'm not saying this is how it is for all genderfluid people.

Prompto knocked on the bathroom door gently, unsure if Noctis had finished getting ready yet and not wanting to disrupt them if they weren't. 

While most of the time, the two of them easily undressed and changed in front of one another, some days Noctis felt a bit more shy and asked for more privacy than usual. Prompto had quickly connected the dots, noticing that those days usually coincided with Noctis feeling more feminine. 

Prompto liked to think he was figuring out more about his amazing partner every day, even if it sometimes felt like a slow learning process. Noctis had told him many times how appreciative they were of his patience and understanding throughout all of this. It was still a relatively new experience even for Noctis, after all.

They'd spent months and months - a few _years,_ actually- wondering about their feelings and thoughts, and finally started doing research and really allowing themselves to explore just six months or so ago. It was remarkable how much had changed since then (though, in some ways, nothing had really changed at all. Noctis was still _Noctis_ , of course, just with many layers that the couple was discovering together, and Prompto loved them no matter what). 

Noctis tended to wear mostly clothes that could be considered 'male' _or_ 'female' clothing items, and the majority of their days were spent feeling somewhere in between male and female. There were days, - sometimes fractions of days, or even just a few moments - however, that Noctis felt like a woman, and other times, like a man. 

Prompto had noted Noct's insecurities - and more overt shyness - tended to creep up on female days. When he had inquired about this, the response he received was that Noctis was still trying to work on their confidence when they felt more feminine. 

The way he had explained it (this was on a male day), it was easier to go about his life without second thoughts about the way he looked  - or how he was being perceived - when he felt male, simply because that was his biological gender. To the average person on the street, he looked like a guy, even while wearing clothes that may suggest otherwise. 

While that didn't necessarily bother them - all that _really_ mattered was how _they_ felt and how  _Prompto_ saw and understood them - they were highly aware of the stares they received while walking by ignorant people who could only see a guy in a skirt on Noct's female days.

Most people _said_ nothing, but the stares didn't feel very good. They felt awkward, uncomfortable, and _intrusive_ , always making Noct's skin crawl.

Luckily, Noctis always had Prompto by their side (they hadn't worked up the courage to go out alone on female days just yet), who was ready to defend Noctis and get them out of any situation in which they felt uncomfortable or, Gods forbid, _unsafe_. 

Neither had happened yet, thank Six, but Prompto couldn't help but think that was mostly due to the fact that they'd only been out a handful of times on Noct's female days. He hoped and prayed that such an event would never arise, but he knew exactly what he would do in the worst-case scenario that it did. 

Tonight, Noctis and Prompto were going out to dinner with their friends, preparing themselves for the inevitable dent in their wallets that the evening would cause. They were heading to one of those  _fancy_ restaurants that a group like theirs only went to on _very_ special occasions (and honestly, it was usually just an excuse to dress up and look snazzy in the photographed evidence of the night). 

The special occasion this time was that Ignis had just gotten back from his studying in Germany for the entire summer semester at his University. It was approaching the end of summer - in fact, Noctis's birthday was just two weeks away - and seeing as Ignis's flight had gotten in just yesterday morning, the group of friends figured it would be a great opportunity to catch up with him and share a nice meal together. 

Presently, Noctis called out for Prompto to come in; they were almost finished getting ready. 

Prompto opened the bathroom door and immediately smiled at the sight of Noctis sitting at the stool in front of the counter, carefully inspecting herself in the mirror.

She wore a silk, black button-up long-sleeve shirt - Prompto idly wondered if she would be too warm on this evening in mid-August - and a deep maroon skirt that rested just above her knees. Black tights adorned her pale legs and black dress shoes were clad upon her feet. 

"Do I look presentable enough?" she muttered, making eye contact with Prompto in the mirror as she combed through her silky black strands, wincing every once in a while when she came across a tiny tangle. 

Prompto giggled, dimples appearing on his freckled cheeks. "Of course you do, Noct! You look..." he shook his head, at a loss for words. " _Gorgeous,_ " he settled on, and though the word _did_ describe Noctis, it wasn't enough to properly communicate her beauty - inside and out. 

Then again, he never could find the words to describe the love of his life, period. Noctis meant _everything_ to him. 

She rolled her eyes as she offered the silver comb out to her boyfriend. "Help, please?" she asked sheepishly, and the light dusting of pink on her cheeks made her fair skin glow. 

Prompto nodded enthusiastically and came up to stand behind her, taking the offered comb and pecking her on the cheek. 

"I love your hair, Noct... so soft," he marveled as he swept the comb gently through dark bangs, parting her hair a little more to the side the way she often preferred it on female days. The way her eyelids fluttered shut meant he was going about it correctly; she could just relax and enjoy the gentle stroking of her hair. 

"Getting longer," Noctis mused, smiling softly when Prompto leaned down and kissed her once on both temples, then on her cheek again for good measure. He couldn't help himself. 

"I know," Prompto said happily. "It's beautiful," he added, pleased when she hummed her thanks. 

"You won't be too warm, right?" he asked then, though he laughed at Noctis's scoff as her eyes opened and she looked him up and down in the mirror, as if to say _you're wearing long-sleeves_ and _pants, and you're worried about_ me _? Idiot._

Prompto's dress shirt was quite similar to his girlfriend's, though it was dark blue and the cuffs were slightly different. He wore black dress pants and dress shoes, both of which he was already itching to get out of. He didn't mind getting dressed up, but the clothes were never as comfortable as they ought to be. 

"Nah, it's cold in restaurants," Noctis shrugged. "Thanks for worrying about me, though," she smirked as Prompto finished combing through her hair and set the comb on the counter. 

She turned around and tugged at his belt, partially to get him to lean down for a kiss, and partially because seeing Prompto dressed up like this always made her feel some type of way. 

"You look sexy," she murmured as Prompto obliged and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers chastely. When he pulled away and smiled softly at her still slightly rosy cheeks, she whined and met his lips again, this time with vigour that implied she wanted much more than a peck. 

Prompto made a noise at the back of his throat, kissing her back eagerly before he realized her hands were toying with his belt again - the sneaky minx - and reaching fervently for the buckle. 

 _"Noct,"_ Prompto breathed when he pulled away, removing her hands from his belt and squeezing them gently instead. "Gods, I want you..." he said in a hushed tone, as if sharing a secret. 

Noctis was still blushing, but a smug smile pulled at her lips and Prompto groaned inwardly at how weak he was.

_Pull yourself together, dude! Gotta go to dinner with Iggy and Iris! Probably better if you're not horny while out with your friends!_

"I know, I know. We gotta go," Noctis said with a regretful sigh. "But we'll continue that later?" she asked hopefully, giving Prompto a significant look as he pulled her to her feet. 

He laughed at that but nodded his agreement. "Of course, babe," he winked. Trying to distract himself from what was going on in his nether regions, he asked conversationally, "Looking forward to seeing Iggy and Iris?" 

Noctis shook her head fondly, knowing exactly what her boyfriend was doing. "Yeah. It's been a while since all of us got together." 

Prompto nodded as he ran his fingers through the longest strands of hair at the base of her neck. "Technically, not _all_ of us," he pointed out with a little laugh. 

"Yeah... call me selfish but I'm kinda relieved Gladio's busy tonight," she said with an unhappy little sigh.

Prompto's smile dropped, a frown growing in its place. "That's not selfish, Noct. He still doesn't fully understand, but Iris and I are  _slowly_  getting through to him, I promise," he assured her with a lingering kiss upon her full lips. 

Noctis hummed in understanding. 

"I know, Prom. I'm just..." she sighed again in frustration. "I know Ignis really wants him there, you know? So I feel bad _not_ wanting him there," she mumbled under her breath.

"I mean... can you _imagine_ if he were with us tonight?" she continued. "He'd probably make a quip about me looking stupid in a skirt, and then laugh like it's all a fucking _joke_ to him," she finished with a scowl, but relaxed into Prompto's light grip now lower on her body. He was rubbing tiny, reassuring circles into her waist and it felt too good not to calm her down. 

"You know what I'd say to him if he made a comment like that?" Prompto asked quietly, looking seriously into Noctis's deep blue eyes.

She shifted her gaze to the ground for but a moment before locking eyes with him again, wanting to hear his answer. 

"I would say, _'Excuse me, Gladio... She didn't ask for your incorrect opinion. And I don't appreciate you being nasty to my beautiful girlfriend, so I would back off if I were you,'"_ Prompto proclaimed confidently, smiling warmly at Noctis as her own smile grew in gratitude. 

"I love you," she whispered, leaning forward to lock lips with him once more. It was brief, but held absolute trust and unconditional love that Prompto could feel as well as she could in the movement of his lips against her own. 

When they parted, Prompto grinned back at her. "I love you, too, Noct. _So_ much," he smiled, and they walked out of the bathroom together, ready to enjoy a peaceful night with their friends, both of them comforted by the other's steady presence at their side. 


End file.
